


Oh Princess

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in 2013 but I didn't get the chance to post it here. It's actually a gift to a friend who loves Jenson/Nico. You know who you are. It's just a short drabble with no plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters below. They did not happen in real life. Don't like, don't read.

_ [[706, 9pm. Don’t be late.]] _

 

Nico stared at the text for a long while. He  _was_  expecting the text but he somehow still had mixed feelings about it. 

 

He sighed. What was he thinking? Or rather, why was he even thinking about this? The consequence of going to the place? Or rather, the thought of seeing  _him_? 

 

_Probably the latter_ , he thought to himself. He looked at his watch and saw that it was close to 9pm. He got up, straightened his pure white, long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt, patted his jeans and grabbed the stuff that he needed. He left the room. 

 

…

 

There was a knock on the door and he smirked. The boy decides to come, he thought to himself. He got up, hair disheveled and only wearing a pair of tight boxers shorts. He went over to the door and opened it, looking at the smartly-dressed man in front of him. 

 

“You’re overdressed,” he commented, eyeing him from top to bottom. 

 

“… and you’re underdressed,” Nico said, forcing himself to not look at the significant bulge in front of him. 

 

He shrugged. “I’m more suited for the special occasion,” he commented before stepping aside for Nico to enter. 

 

Nico stood in the middle of the room, looking at the rather tidy room. His clothes neatly folded in the luggage that was propped open.  _So his style_ , he thought before he jumped as he felt warm arms wrapping around him from behind.  

 

“Are you still having doubts about this?” he asked, undoing his buttons slowly. 

 

Nico shivered at his touch and words. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. 

 

“You can always leave if you don’t like it, but you can’t… For the past 6 months…” he said as he finished unbuttoning Nico’s tight white shirt. He stepped backwards, pulling the shirt off his shoulders before letting it dropped to the floor. He admired Nico’s well-toned back. He licked his lips. 

 

“Turn around…” he said to Nico and Nico willingly obeyed him, turning around to show his bare chest. He smirked, knowing how Nico was feeling so proud that he was admiring his beautiful body. 

 

“Oh princess, you’re just  _gorgeous_ ,” he emphasised on the word ‘gorgeous’ as he stepped forward, pressing his moist lips against Nico’s, kissing him gently and softly. 

 

Nico wrapped his arms around his body, caressing his back, feeling all the bumps on him. They both tumbled down onto the bed as their kisses were more passionate, rougher and deeper. Their tongues danced against each other, fighting for dominance. 

 

Nico was pushed down onto the bed with him straddling across Nico’s hips. He smirked at Nico, knowing that he had won,  _again_. 

 

“Better luck next time, princess…” he said, grinding his hips down on his jean-cladded crotch. Nico couldn’t stop his moan from escaping his mouth and it made him chuckle. 

 

“I’m not a  _princess_ , Jense,” Nico hissed at him, closing his eyes as waves of pleasure hit him as Jenson continued to grind down on him. 

 

“We’ll see whether that’s true,” Jenson said, stooping down to kiss him along the jawline. Nico grunted and grabbed onto Jenson’s arse. 

 

“It’s going to be a loooooong night, princess…” Jenson mumbled to him, smirking as Nico smiled in return. 

 

Oh yes, a long, satisfying night. 

 


End file.
